


Tutor and Sex

by exobigstacks



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Anal, Character Development, Gay Sex, Hyunsuk is failing chemistry, Hyunsuk's first time, I got bored so I wrote this, Introduction of Bullying, Jihoon and Junkyu are best friends, Jihoon is the tutor, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tutor Jihoon, Tutor Sex, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobigstacks/pseuds/exobigstacks
Summary: Hyunsuk was failing chemistry and the guy who he bullies named Jihoon got involved somehow.I am sorry in advance, this was just a product of my boredom.And I wrote this in our Philosophy class so...
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tutor and Sex

The class bell rang signaling the end of classes. Hyunsuk was laughing with his friends, walking outside the classroom when suddenly he felt a hand pull his wrist. He turned around and saw Mr. Simon, his chemistry teacher looking at him, an eyebrow raised. “You boys go ahead, I need to talk to Mr. Choi about something.” The teacher said and the others left except for Hyunsuk. “You know well Mr. Choi how your grades are going.” The teacher said and Hyunsuk just rolled his eyes. “Chemistry is so hard Mr. Simon,” Hyunsuk replied with a groan. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t at least try to get your grades up! You need to raise your marks on my subject or I’m failing you completely.” Mr. Simons said and Hyunsuk’s eyes widened. He can’t fail chemistry! He can’t have another failing grade! “S-sir please don’t! I-I will try harder, just please don’t fail me.” Hyunsuk said with pleading eyes. 

“If you want to get your grades up, I suggest you get a tutor and stop cutting classes!” Mr. Simon threatened. Hyunsuk looked down, feeling guilty. A guy slowly walked towards the exit when suddenly, the teacher called the person. “Mr. Park! You got a B on my subject right?” The chemistry teacher asked and Jihoon nodded his head slowly, looking at Hyunsuk who had a menacing smirk plastered all over his face. Hyunsuk as you'll probably guess it is the most popular kid in school. And every popular kid in school is either the most responsible, the kindest, and the smartest or a handsome, captain of the soccer team, and the dumbest piece of shit.

Hyunsuk happens to be the second one and adds it to the fact that he literally bullies Jihoon because he looks like a nerd and everyone in school somehow agrees with everything that Hyunsuk says. “Mr. Park is that okay with you?” Mr. Simon asked and Jihoon snapped out of his train of thoughts. “P-pardon s-sir?” Jihoon stammered, he probably looked like an idiot in front of Hyunsuk but he couldn’t care less right now, he wanted to go home already. “I said, if you tutored Mr. Choi here and managed to get his grades up at least B, I’ll give you an A+ and extra credit, does that sound okay to you?” Mr. Simon said and Jihoon thought for a second.

If he gets A+ plus extra credits, he wouldn’t have to worry about this class anymore! And not to mention for his report card to be straight A+ since Chemistry was being an ass. Mr. Simon isn’t really the most considering teacher out there, so for him to miss this opportunity, is simply blasphemy. “Sure sir!” Jihoon said without thinking much of the consequences that lie ahead but hey! It’s just Hyunsuk, he can handle him, I think? “Great! And also, tell me if he’s being a brat.” Mr. Simon added and JIhoon heard Hyunsuk scoff. “And what about it Mr. Simon?” Hyunsuk taunted the teacher and Mr. Simon chuckled.

“Or we’ll notify your parents about your bullying.” Mr. Simon replied and Hyunsuk rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine, now excuse me.” Hyunsuk walked towards the door, hitting Jihoon’s shoulder in the process, and slammed the door shut. Jihoon sighed and now he was really starting to regret his decisions.

Jihoon was walking home when suddenly he remembered, he didn’t have Hyunsuk’s number. How are they gonna know where and when to study if he didn’t have his number? And he wasn’t crazy to ask for his number, no! He hated that guy with burning passion! And why is he even tutoring that shit? He facepalmed. He was literally screwed and there is only one option left. Slide through his dm’s. Hey! He wasn’t close to any of Hyunsuk’s close friends and he has only one best friend! It was only Junkyu and that guy hated Hyunsuk probably more than him.

Jihoon begrudgingly opened the Instagram app and typed in Hyunsuk’s username. He tapped on his profile and luckily, the man didn’t disable his dm’s and kept his profile public because why not? He typed in the words “hey hyunsuk, I was wondering if I can get your number for tutoring purposes of course :)” he tapped send and the message was read quickly.

“no need, just come to my house every end of the day my mom grounded me anyways” Hyunsuk replied and he thought it was cute. If only Hyunsuk was this kind to him. Okay let’s be honest, the bullying was only his first year in college, Hyunsuk doesn’t bully him often but the bullying that year was so intense, he had to take a school break for 2 weeks, and Junkyu was there to witness it all, his break downs and other things that really made them hate Hyunsuk. That guy was still a bully until now but not as intense as in the past. But oh well, a bully is a bully and bullying is NOT okay. “ok where is your house?” he replied and after a minute he saw Hyunsuk’s reply and his eyes widened.

“He and Junkyu are neighbors?!” He said to himself. He was relieved to hear the news because if Hyunsuk started bullying him again, at least he’ll have Junkyu near him. Jihoon nodded and went inside their house. He plopped on his bed, thinking about calling Junkyu and spilling the tea. Jihoon has a big fat crush on his bully, and that bully is? Well, Hyunsuk. Junkyu looked at him in disbelief when he admitted that he got a crush on his bully and Junkyu called him “a crazy bitch” and he just shrugged. Something about Hyunsuk just attracts him. He often sees Hyunsuk smile and his heart flutter every goddamn time. And when he saw Hyunsuk dance, it was the most beautiful, majestic, and also the sexiest thing that he saw.

One time he touched himself, imagining Hyunsuk underneath him, messy hair, lips were swollen and begging for more. He knows it’s gross but the man was so irresistible that it drives him crazy. Of course, Junkyu knows because he can’t keep a secret from his best friend and let’s just say, Junkyu was petrified. He was thinking a lot when he didn’t notice he fell asleep and woke up the next morning.

The day went by pretty fast, he was with Junkyu in his car. They went to Starbucks and being a good best friend, he spilled at the tea, and Junkyu once again was petrified. “It seems like fate is really trying to get you both closer,” Junkyu said and Jihoon chuckled. “Look, Kyu I forgave him a long time ago. Maybe you should too.” Jihoon stated softly and Junkyu’s expression changed into something that he isn’t sure about. “For what he did? For making you cry? Do you know how painful it is to watch you cry? And how are you sure that he isn’t gonna do it again huh? Tell me Ji!” Junkyu said and Jihoon looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. “Don’t cry Ji please, didn’t I just mentioned how painful it is to see you cry? I just don’t want you getting hurt Jihoon, you know I love you. You’re my best friend.” Junkyu wiped the tears off Jihoon’s cheek.

Junkyu drove forward to get their order and Jihoon spoke. “I’m sorry for worrying you Kyu. It’s just… I hate seeing you holding a grudge for someone. The past is the past, we’ve all become a slightly better person now.” Jihoon said, and Junkyu sighed. Jihoon was right, it was a long time ago and by now, we all probably realized our mistake. “Fine, I forgive him. But when he does something bad, don’t hesitate to call me.” Junkyu said and Jihoon hugged him. Even though Jihoon was a year older than Junkyu, he was the most vulnerable one and Junkyu swore he will act as a big brother to him all the time if he wanted to. 

After getting coffee from Starbucks, Junkyu drove them to their house. The houses in this area are much bigger compared to Jihoon’s neighborhood. This area is also known for having rich people. People with a lot of wealth lived here Junkyu’s family is an owner of a multi-million dollar company. Junkyu’s boyfriend Mashiho is also loaded. Mashiho’s family owns a famous Hamburger Fast Food Chain with branches worldwide. “Their house is over there.” Junkyu pointed at the house across their street and he saw a large modern house with a black gate. Their house was basically a mansion.

“I’ll go now, see you later!” Jihoon said and Junkyu smiled. “And also! You’re staying the night here, I already told your mom.” Jihoon mouthed thanks and proceeded to ring the doorbell of the Choi residence. He tapped the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. “Who’s there?” He heard a voice through the speakers which were below the doorbell. He quickly recognized it as Hyunsuk’s. “Hey Hyunsuk, it’s me Jihoon, we’ll start tutoring now is it okay?” Jihoon waited and the doors slowly opened. 

He slowly walked inside and he saw Hyunsuk’s figure on their front double doors. Waiting for him. “Did you wait a long time? Sorry I was playing on my computer.” Hyunsuk said and Jihoon smiled. He was slightly taller than Hyunsuk causing the shorter to look up at him while speaking. “It’s okay, I just got here. So where are we gonna study?” Jihoon asked, taking off his shoes. “Anywhere you like, I’m alone here, along with some workers, mom and dad went for a business trip,” Hyunsuk said and Jihoon nodded. “Shall we study in the living room then?” Jihoon asked and Hyunsuk nodded. The smaller wore a white sleeveless shirt that shows his biceps. Hyunsuk was small but he still got some muscles on him of course. It was obvious that he works out. 

Jihoon looked around their house, it was huge and also well decorated. There was a big glass window showing their backyard with a pool, the living room was nice, it had a huge TV and the floors were carpeted. Long story short, their house was huge and well decorated. “Do you want something to drink?” Hyunsuk asked while Jihoon was taking out his notes and his books. “I’ll have water, thanks.” Jihoon smiled and Hyunsuk nodded. The guy was acting differently as Jihoon observed. He looked shy and nervous when Jihoon smiles at him, Hyunsuk would scratch the back of his neck and blush. Maybe it’s his house personality. Jihoon thought. What even is a house personality? 

Hyunsuk came back to the sight of Jihoon scribbling down his notes. It was already 6 and they have yet to start tutoring. He placed the glass full of water beside Jihoon and the other looked up and thanked him. “Get your books, we’re gonna start soon and answer our homework after. Jihoon smiled at Hyunsuk who quickly ran upstairs to get his notes and his books. Eventually, they finished tutoring and Jihoon was observing Hyunsuk answering his homework.

“Done,” Hyunsuk said under his breath and closed his notebook. He looked at Jihoon who was busy scrolling on social media. The other noticed him and asked, “Are you done?” Hyunsuk nodded. “It’s already half past 7, do you want to eat something?” Hyunsuk asked. “Oh, Junkyu invited me for dinner, I think I’ll eat there, thanks anyway!” Jihoon said and he saw the latter frown but he quickly turned around. “You can come with me, let’s eat at Kyu’s!” He proposed and Hyunsuk chuckled nervously. “Um… Junkyu and I aren’t really on good terms.” He said.

“O-Oh and why is that?” Jihoon asked confusion all over his face. “Look Jihoon.” Hyunsuk started again which made Jihoon look at him questionably. “I am so so sorry for whatever I did to you, I know it was a long time ago but I’m sorry for bullying you and all that stuff. I am genuinely sorry and I don’t expect you to forgive me. I came to the realization that I really fucked up and shouldn’t have done the things I did. I’m sorry for hurting you Jihoon.” Hyunsuk was about to kneel in front of him but he quickly stopped him. “Don’t- Just- I f-forgave you Hyunsuk, a long time ago,” Jihoon said and when Hyunsuk looked up, he was met with two eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. “D-don’t cry please,” Jihoon said while holding Hyunsuk on his shoulders. “R-really?” Hyunsuk’s voice started cracking up and oh my gosh it hurts to hear and see how vulnerable Hyunsuk is. “I forgave you a long time ago Hyunsuk, it’s okay. I’m not really the person to hold grudges.” He said and Hyunsuk smiled. He felt his heart flutter again seeing that gorgeous smile at his. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he knows it’s off-limits since they’re still not even friends yet.

“So wanna go to Kyu’s crib?” Jihoon asked again. “I-I don’t t-think-“ Jihoon cut Hyunsuk off. “Don’t fret. I’m here!” And that somehow made Hyunsuk’s heart beat faster. He knows that he has feelings for the taller guy a long time ago but now those feelings quadrupled. He felt his face heat up and he quickly turned around. “O-okay l-lets go. Leave your t-things here.” Hyunsuk said and start walking towards the door. Jihoon smiled, it was clear to him that the smaller was blushing and he thinks he knows why.

The two entered Junkyu’s house. Junkyu was shocked to see Hyunsuk with Jihoon but Jihoon only mouthed a “later” and winked at Junkyu and he immediately understands. Junkyu’s mom and Dad were happy to see Hyunsuk because their parents were friends. They were also delighted to see Jihoon visit again. The dinner went quite well and Jihoon was shocked because Hyunsuk was so kind and was a very talkative guy. He kept Mr. and Mrs. Kim entertained while the two best friends just laughed and input their queries with them. Dinner time finally came to an end and it was time to go home. Jihoon went back to Hyunsuk’s house to grab his things.

“Hey, I gotta go, see you again tomorrow.” Jihoon smiled and Hyunsuk smiled back. “Are you gonna sleep alone?” Jihoon asked and Hyunsuk was surprised to hear the question but he didn’t put much thought into it. “Well… yeah, there are workers though don’t worry.” Hyunsuk smiled and Jihoon sighed in relief. “Well, I got to go now, Kyu’s waiting for me outside,” Jihoon said. “Take care!” Hyunsuk replied. 

Jihoon got inside the car and was met by a smiling Junkyu. “What?” Jihoon asked, pulling his seatbelt. “Spill,” Junkyu said, wiggling his eyebrows and they both screamed. While driving, Jihoon explained everything and Junkyu listened attentively. They arrived at Jihoon’s place and the two were just silently sitting, just enjoying the silent atmosphere. “I think he has feelings for you Ji.” Junkyu suddenly said. “I think he does.” Jihoon smiled.

The tutoring went for days and Jihoon was so happy to be with Hyunsuk. Sometimes they have rest days which they just play video games and eat ice cream and pizza all day, watch TV and swim in the pool. One time they baked a cake and let’s just say they almost burned their house down. The two were falling hard for each other but they haven’t noticed it yet. Sometimes Junkyu visits them and they end up at the Karaoke bar on Hyunsuk’s house. They once camped on Hyunsuk’s rooftop yard and again, they almost burned the whole Choi residence.

One day for some reason, the two started a tickle fight on Hyunsuk’s bed and Jihoon somehow ended on top of the other. “I- Um.” Hyunsuk blushed, avoiding Jihoon’s gaze upon him. “You’re so beautiful Sukkie,” Jihoon said, voice almost a whisper. Hyunsuk looked at the taller, his gaze was so intense that Hyunsuk wanted to kiss him right now. “T-Thanks… I- Uhh.” Hyunsuk wanted to speak but words fail him. His cheeks were turning red. “You look cute when you blush.” Jihoon complimented again, still on top of Hyunsuk and the smaller was practically a tomato now. “Can you stay the night here?” Hyunsuk asked, looking at Jihoon with those sweet puppy eyes. How can Jihoon resist this? Answer? He can’t. So he called his mom saying that he’ll be staying the night at Hyunsuk’s because it was also getting late. He borrowed some of Hyunsuk’s clothes. Luckily Hyunsuk likes oversized T-shirts and large sweatpants so it was easy for Jihoon to borrow some clothes. 

The two were lying down Hyunsuk’s bed. Jihoon wanted to sleep on the couch but Hyunsuk insisted and who was he to refuse? The lights were off and only the light of the moon was illuminating the room. Jihoon was just staring at the high ceiling when he heard Hyunsuk speak. “Are you asleep?” Jihoon asked. “I can’t sleep, I’m still not sleepy,” Jihoon answered as he put both of his hands behind his head. Hyunsuk snuggled closer, he rested his head on Jihoon’s arms and wrapped his hands and legs around Jihoon which took the other by surprise and what he said next basically made his heart burst. 

“I know this is awkward but I’m tired of hiding these feelings from you Ji.” Jihoon’s heart beat faster, it was so loud that he thought Hyunsuk could hear it too. “Back then when you took a 2-week break from school, I realized that I really missed you so much, that’s why I stopped bullying you and many other people I bullied. And on 8th grade, I found myself adoring you every time and my feelings grew and grew each time I see you. In 9th grade every night I wonder if you’re already dating someone. I always listen to Taylor Swift’s Enchanted and when the part where it goes “Please don’t be in love with someone else, please don’t have somebody waiting on you.” I cry every time thinking about you.” Jihoon chuckled and started carding his fingers through Hyunsuk’s hair.

“I-I fucking like you Park, I’m in love,” Hyunsuk concluded and looked at Jihoon who was looking at him too, smirking. “Shut up,” Jihoon said and Hyunsuk felt his heart shatter into pieces. “Shut up or I’ll kiss you right now.” And Hyunsuk for whatever reason probably leaped into Jihoon and kissed him right away. Jihoon captured the kiss, at first it was rushed and hungry but after a while, it became calm and sweet.

Jihoon flipped them over so Hyunsuk was underneath him. He licked Hyunsuk’s lip and Hyunsuk opened his mouth letting Jihoon enter and explore his hot mouth. Hyunsuk tugged Jihoon’s shirt and the taller stopped momentarily, letting them catch their breaths. “Are you sure?” Jihoon panted, forehead pressing on Hyunsuk’s forehead. “Waited a long time for this Ji,” Hyunsuk said breathily. Jihoon kissed him again and pulled away, taking off his shirt. Hyunsuk was stunned, it was a sight to see, Jihoon did not look anything like he imagined before.

Jihoon was muscular but not too much. His abs were subtle and his biceps look sexy. Hyunsuk’s mouth went dry, it was truly a sight for sore eyes. Jihoon smirked at him and kissed him again, Hyunsuk flipped them over, straddling Jihoon. He took off his shirt and blushed when Jihoon smiled at him. “You look so beautiful, baby.” Hyunsuk blushed harder at the nickname. “T-Thanks.” Jihoon propped himself on the headboard of the bed, pulling Hyunsuk closer so he was sitting on his lap and started kissing him again. Hyunsuk starts kissing and sucking on Jihoon’s jaw, earning a low groan from the latter.

He started to go down, to his neck, his chest, his abs, and lower reaching Jihoon’s clothed member. Hyunsuk gulped, he can tell that it was already huge because of the outline. Hyunsuk rubbed Jihoon’s clothed member. Jihoon tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck and Hyunsuk took the opportunity to suck on his Adam's apple. Jihoon let out a moan when Hyunsuk slid his hands inside Jihoon’s sweatpants and boxers.

Jihoon took them off and Hyunsuk started rubbing Jihoon’s hard member. Jihoon’s cock was really good on his hands, it fits perfectly and it was so warm, it almost feels like his hands are made just for Jihoon. Hyunsuk continued stroking Jihoon’s cock, already leaking precum, he felt the taller shiver, signaling that he was near. “A-ah b-babe I’m close.”Jihoon moaned out and Hyunsuk gave his balls a slight tug and squeeze making the latter moan again. Hyunsuk pressed their foreheads together, their breaths meeting at the middle. He felt Jihoon’s lips against his, he felt him bite his lower lip and slightly tugging it earning him another moan.

Hyunsuk felt another pleasure as Jihoon wrapped his hand around his cock, it felt warm and he was already biting his lip, preventing any noise from coming out as Jihon started to stroke his cock slowly. He hid his face on the crook of Jihoon’s neck, whimpering as the taller stroked his member faster and faster. “Let me hear those voices babe,” Jihoon whispered in Hyunsuk’s ear, his voice sent shivers down his spine. Jihoon placed his thumb on the tip of Hyunsuk’s cock, earning a moan from the smaller, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

“Do you like it hm? Not so tough on me when we’re in bed huh?” Jihoon teased, and Hyunsuk just moaned in answer, grinding his cock on Jihoon’s hand. “J-Jihoon p-please.” He whispered. “Please what babe?” Jihoon asked, kissing him on his forehead. “F-fuck me.” Hyunsuk blurted out and Jihoon was shocked. He already thought that this was coming but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. “A-Are you sure?” Jihoon asked, unsure. He didn’t want to hurt Hyunsuk or force him into something he doesn’t want. Hyunsuk looked straight into Jihoon’s eyes and kissed him. “I’m more than sure Jihoonie,” Hyunsuk said, already grinding on Jihoon. He bit his lip, Hyunsuk was truly beautiful.

“I have a box of condoms and lube over there,” Hyunsuk said shyly, pointing at the small table beside the bed. Jihoon kissed him before reaching towards the drawer. Grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. Hyunsuk watched as Jihoon opened the condom with his mouth, rolling it down his cock and coating it with lube. “Face the mirror,” Jihoon commanded, voice dangerously low which made Hyunsuk turn his back and face the huge mirror on his back. “On fours,” Jihoon said and Hyunsuk followed. He looked at Jihoon on the reflection, who was positioning himself behind him. The taller smirked at Hyunsuk, he blushed and looked down but he felt his hair being grabbed by Jihoon. 

He felt Jihoon’s cock slowly entering him. Hyunsuk let out a moan as he left his insides getting filled. “So beautiful baby, so pretty for me.” He heard Jihoon whispered, he was bent down looking at the mirror. Hyunsuk looked at the mirror too, seeing Jihoon being a mess and slowly sinking his cock inside him. Jihoon didn’t move, he was letting Hyunsuk adjust. “I-It’s my f-first time.” Hyunsuk blurted out suddenly.

“It’s okay baby, we’ll take it slow,” Jihoon whispered. “I w-want it rough.” He said and he saw the others' facial expressions change. “As you wish baby,” Jihoon smirked and he felt his body weaken as the taller started moving, slowly thrusting his cock, not missing on hitting the bundle of nerves inside him. Hyunsuk was a moaning mess, hair messy and cheeks flushed. “F-faster J-Ji p-please!” Hyunsuk whined and Jihoon straightened his body up. He felt his hair getting pulled by Jihoons hand, his other hand gripping on his shoulders.

Jihoon started to thrust faster, Hyunsuk looked at them in the mirror, it was such a sight to see, Jihoon focusing on thrusting harder while all he can do was moan and scream his name. “J-Ji fuck!” Hyunsuk moaned out loud. “F-fuck Hyunsuk, so fucking beautiful baby, so tight for me baby boy fuck!” His thrusts becoming faster and his grip on Hyunsuk’s hair getting harder. Hyunsuk’s head was spinning, he feels the pain and the pleasure on every thrust Jihoon does. He felt something pool inside him, “J-Jihon I-I’m close!” He moaned out. Jihoon leaned down to whisper in his ear, thrusts not going slower anytime soon. “Cum for me baby, let me see you finish babe.” Jihoon bit his shoulder, sucking on them, probably leaving a mark but Hyunsuk doesn’t care right now, the sensation was too good for him to care for anything. He felt Jihoon’s hand stroke his cock and after a couple of strokes, he released strings of cum on the bedsheet, arching his back more but Jihoon wasn’t done yet, he was still thrusting inside him. 

Jihoon grabbed him, making them both kneel in front of the mirror. He cupped his hands on Jihoon’s face behind him. The taller started playing on his nipples using his hand, and his other hand stroking Hyunsuk’s still hard cock. “J-Ji c-cum inside m-me,” Hyunusk said lowly, body a bit tired from the high he was on. Jihoon moaned at that, he sounded so sexy, so irresistible that it made his climax come nearer. 

“I-I’m gonna c-cum again.” Hyunsuk moaned and Jihoon groaned. “C-cum with me this time” Hyunsuk felt Jihoon thrusting faster. “A-ah Jihoon!!” Hyunsuk screamed and he came the second time, spurting white-colored liquid again on the sheets. “F-fuck!” Jihoon said one last time, pushing Hyunsuk down the bed facing him as he came on Hyunsuk’s body, painting him white from his abs to his chest and into his face. Jihoon collapsed beside the smaller. Both panting at the high they are from. 

“We should probably clean up,” Jihoon said tiredly and Hyunsuk just smiled. “Carry me.” HE said and Jihoon carried him bridal style and into the bathroom where they made out for a couple of minutes. After they cleaned up and of course changing the sheets easily because Jihoon is “so strong” as what Hyunsuk described him. “Even after all that, you still don’t look tired.” Hyunsuk yawned. Crashing down the mattress with a newly placed bed sheet and Jihoon following after he placed the old sheets on the laundry basket. “That wasn’t even enough.” Jihoon winked and Hyunsuk smacked his shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I was a little bit rough. It was your first time and it wasn’t-“ Hyunsuk placed his finger on Jihoon’s mouth, shutting him up. “It was the best,” Hyunsuk said, a little bit tired and Jihoon smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “So, will you be my boyfriend Choi Hyunsuk?” Jihoon said cutely, wrapping himself around Hyunsuk. “Well, I like you, you like me, so why not?” he replied and Jihoon just snuggled him closer. “I love you, my boyfriend,” Jihoon said and the other chuckled. “I love you too,” Hyunsuk replied shyly.

They were about to drift into sleep when Hyunsuk asked something. “Who was your first time anyway? I know it’s not me.” Jihoon just chucked and shrugged. “Junkyu.” The latter’s eyes widened. “YAH PARK JIHOON!!” And they both spend the night arguing and laughing, not caring that there was an exam coming up tomorrow. 

And let’s just say…

Jihoon got an A+

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! exobigstacks here! As y'all know I also stan TREASURE since they remind me of early EXO and I love them too so yeah! I hope you enjoyed this story, this isn't really my best work and I just wrote this because I'm bored and also wrote this in our Philosophy class. Feel free to comment and if someone wants to make a whole story with this just let me know! ;) I hope all is well and see you later!


End file.
